


so i’m writing the future

by callumsmitchells



Series: ballum week 2020 [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ballum week 2020, bw2020, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Callum loves Ben. Ben loves Callum. It’s their future, and Ben is ready for the next step in their relationship.or, ben proposes to callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: ballum week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	so i’m writing the future

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben breathed out a shaky sigh. His palms were sweating, as he pressed send on a text, asking Callum to meet him at the park. He would know which one. _Theirs_. He checked his pockets, both in an attempt to make certain he had everything, but also to put off leaving the house for as long as possible. Keys. Phone. Wallet. _Ring_. 

It was beautiful weather, the mid-day sun beating down from high up above the park, the only shade being provided under the looming oak trees with their extensive branches and adorning leaves. He placed a blanket down, grateful that he picked a day before the schools were out for the summer holidays, meaning that the park was relatively empty. He didn’t want them being interrupted by a screaming child, gossiping parents, or a football that had been haphazardly kicked in their direction. Callum walked in sight, and placed himself down next to Ben, leaning in for a kiss instantly. 

“What’s all this in aid of?” He asked, pulling back from the kiss, hand running through Ben’s hair, smiling as it curled around his ear. 

“Thought I’d surprise you.” Ben explained, smile spread across his face, though he felt nerves coursing through every part of his body. “You’ve been stressed lately.”

Worry came to the forefront of Ben’s mind as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. What if he had got this all wrong? What if Callum didn’t want to get married to him? What if Callum hated the ring he had spent months deciding on? It genuinely terrified him, because Ben wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his like with Callum by his side, ring adorning both their wedding fingers. 

“You’re amazing.” Callum grinned, blush rising on his skin.

And just like that, all the worry that Ben held inside him, dissipated. 

“I bought all your favourites, made a list of them and everything.” Ben admitted proudly. It had taken a lot of planning, from the initial moment he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Callum. It had been stressful, trying to find the perfect ring, one that wasn’t boring, but not too flashy all the same. And then it was deciding when to actually pop the question. He didn’t want to wait until their anniversary, because that seemed so long away and the longer he left it, the more stressful it got. 

“Thank you.” Callum smiled, resting his hand on Ben’s, running his thumb over Ben’s knuckles. “I needed this.” 

It was peaceful. The park was quiet and secluded, and it put Ben at ease. They ate and drank and laughed at stories, not once getting bored in each others company. They kissed and kissed, and it struck a chord in Ben that they wouldn’t have been able to do this when they first started their relationship. The sun beamed down on Callum, shining on his skin, and he was beautiful, leaning on his side as he laughed at a story Ben was telling him. Ben knew then, this was the moment he would ask.

“Close your eyes.” Ben commanded softly.

“What?” Callum laughed.

Ben smiled, and leaned to kiss Callum’s lips. “Close your eyes. Please.”

Callum chuckled, and shook his head lightly, but did it anyway. 

Ben blew out a breath, shaking his arms to relieve himself of some anxiety that bubbled away. He took the box from his box, and clicked it open, perched on one knee. “Callum.” He whispered.

“Can I open my eyes?” Callum asked, grin on his face as his eyes were still screwed tightly shut. 

Ben chuckled out a gentle laugh. “Yeah.” 

So, he did. He opened his eyes, and saw Ben on one knee, holding a box in his hand, a box that contained a silver band, glistening under the sun. “Are you serious?” Callum asked, huge grin spread across his face, suddenly sitting up properly, just to get closer to Ben. 

“Just, let me speak, yeah?” Ben asked. “I have this all planned.”

Callum huffed out a little laugh, biting his bottom lip in the shock of it all. He nodded. 

Ben closes his eyes for a moment, remembering all the things he wrote down on a piece of paper under the heading ‘ _Why I want to marry Callum:’._

“You changed my world. When I came back here, I was broken, and evil. I didn’t think that anyone loved me, or could love me. And I certainly didn’t think that I would allow myself to feel love ever again. But then you came into my life, and every day since then it’s been a blessing. We’ve been through a lot, you and me, but we worked it out in the end – we always will. When you told me that you loved me for the first time, I broke your heart, and I will always be sorry for that. I didn’t believe that I would get so lucky as to have you say those words to me. But I knew then. I knew I loved you then. I just couldn’t say it. It terrified me. I genuinely thought that if I said it then, something would happen to you, and I couldn’t go through that. There’s been so many moments in our relationship when I realised I could happily spend the rest of my life with you. Like when you woke me up with pancakes, just because I told you nobody has ever made them for me. And when I see you with Lex. That’s a family I never had, and never thought I would have. You make me so happy Callum, and I love you more than anything. So will you be my husband? Will you marry me?” Ben asked. It was just a portion of what he wanted to say. The list he has written was a long one, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to remember it all, though he wished he could. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Callum responded, tears tumbling down his cheeks. He shuffled forward, legs now placed either side of Ben’s body, and he leaned forward, capturing Ben’s face and pressing their lips together, a showing of passion and love and everything in between. When Callum pulled away, his hands remained cupping Ben’s face, and he spoke again, breath shaky. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” Ben beamed. “You like it?” 

Ben pushed the ring onto Callum’s ring finger. It was a silver band, engraved with dark swirls on the outside, and on the inside, personalised with their initials.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Callum grinned. “We’re getting married.” 

“We are!” Ben grinned, leaning forward and catching Callum’s lips between his own, needing to kiss his fiancé. 


End file.
